Kyoto Combat
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: Los Hiwa kieren obtener todos los clanes d guerreros del japon y apoderarse d la nacion,nuestros amigos se lo impediran,nuevos personajes aparecen A¿? M¿? Revies plis!
1. Butterfly

**-Kyoto Combat-**

**Notas de la autora:**Este fic esta creado gracias a una canción(que la tenia de hace mucho pero no tenia inspiración), el caso es que es de un video clip de RK y me encanta su canción "Butterfly".Y...pensé en un fic de peleas,personajes nuevos,distintas parejas,romance y estoy con fiebre pues tengo mas tiempo libre...Allá voy, dando paso a mi imaginación..

**-Cap1:Butterfly-**

Kyoto se situaba en su más silencioso momento,solo se escuchaba el rozar del viento con los árboles,la gente se encontraba dulcemente dormida en sus casas...Todo era hermoso,la luna brillaba en su esplendor, el sonido de los grillos hacian muy agradable el lugar y...las estrellas proporcionaban algo de luz a la ciudad, era una maravilla...una preciosa maravilla...pero...bajo los cánticos suaves de los grillos...se encontraba una joven, en lo alto de un árbol,su rostro era enmascarado gracias a la capucha de su capa,color verde oscuro...

Solo el brillo de unos ojos dorados hacian que se pudiera observar una pequeña sonrisa bajo esa máscara de sombra...

-Llegó la hora de la verdad...-murmuró la joven saltando a lo alto de los tejados y desapareciendo rápidamente por la oscuridad del bosque...

A la mañana siguiente...

-OKINAAAAAAAAAAA -gritaba Misao corriendo por el lugar buscando a su viejo abuelo al cual no sabia donde estaba...

-Misao, niña por que gritas asi? -pregunto Okon apareciendo con un trapo y un vaso limpiandolo...

- ¿Sabes donde esta Okina? - volvió a preguntar la joven okashira

- Salio con el joven Shinomori al amanecer...-dijo confusa

- Y saben a donde han ido? - dijo nerviosa...

- Ahmmm no - dijo aun mas confusa...-ocurre algo misao-chan?

- !Okon llama a los demas oniwabanshus, tenemos que ir rápidamente a Tokio! -gritó Misao apretando una carta que sostenia en manos y corriendo a su cuarto a por sus cosas para el viaje.

- Misao! -grito la oni

- que! -respondio misao parando y girando el rostro nerviosa...en sus pupilas se reflejaba el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba

- ¿que ocurre? -pregunto seria como queriendo sacarle toda la verdad mirando a sus ojos...

- ... - despues de estar en silencio unos minutos y pensar si era propio decirla lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta de que debía, era su amiga y una de su grupo tenia que saberlo - Kyoto está invadido por los "Hiwa" quieren apoderarse de todos los grupos de guerreros de japon y asi darse con el mando de este...-dijo seriamente

- corramos!-exclamó la joven echando a correr con su okashira

Tiempo mas tarde en Tokio...

- Entonces...Los Hiwa son un grupo de samurais en busca de otros grupos de guerreros para hacerse mayor su poderio y hacerse con el mando de japón...-decia Kenshin mirando la carta arrugada que su amiga misao le habia dado con nervios...

-Sí, me la dio el ookami y me dijo que nos dirigieramos a su cuartel general para hablar de ello - dijo misao jadeando de las prisas y los nervios.

- Y aoshi y okina? -pregunto kaoru abrazando a su pequeño Kenji

- Salieron muy de mañana y no sabemos donde están..-dijo Omatsu

En la otra esquina de Japon, es decir en Hiroshima...

- Asique ustedes son los ninjas del clan oniwabanshu...Mucho gusto en conocerles...-sonrio con aires de superioridad un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, musculoso, y el jefe del clan "hiwa"

- No tanto como el mio...-murmuró con asco okina...

- Oh! el joven okina no esta deacuerdo con que les capturemos...-nego con la cabeza ironico- eso no puede ser okina, creia que era como un hijo para ti -dijo bastante sarcastico

- ¿como un hijo?...Koji...dejastes de ser como un hijo para mi desde que tu y tu padre me disteis la idea maquiavelica que ahora estas trazando - dijo con el ceño fruncido el viejo verde, el cual estaba atado d pies a cabeza con cuerdas contra una pared de lo que parecia una carcel...

- Mi difunto padre deseaba tener el poder, tu que eras su mejor amigo no lo ayudastes...prometi hacer aquello que con tanto anelo deseaba y aqui estoy con el joven Shinomori a tu lado y viendote sufrir...me gusta...-sonrio Koji

- No caeremos en tus garras Hiwa...-dijo Aoshi igualmente enganchado como okina mirando a Koji cn los ojos mas frios que nunca...

- Ayss Shinomori, nunca aprenderas, conmigo encontraras el poderrrrr para vengar la muerte de tus amigos! -exclamó Koji intentando convencerle

- En un pasado ya quise vengarme y no me fue bastante bien, no cometere el mismo error dos veces...-dijo sincero

- grrrr no sabes lo que te pierdes...!pues ahi os quedais! hasta que cambieis de opinion - y con esto dicho salio con un portazo de aquella

"carcel"

Okina y Aoshi se mantuvieron en profundo silencio y con los ojos cerrados echaban calculos de lo que creian que iba a suceder, cuando el crujido de una puerta interrumpio sus pensamientos.

Alli con dos bandejas de comida aparecio una persona con el cuerpo tapado con una capa y la cabeza por una capucha, no se le veia el rostro y parecia que iba con miedo de que le encontraran...

-Aquí tienen comida, comansela rápido antes de que vuelvan los guardias...-dijo "la persona" la cual tenia voz femenina...

Dejando las bandejas de comida a un lado, sacó del bolsillo de su capa unas llaves, y metiendola en el cerrojo de aquella jaula, abrió la puerta.Recogió las bandejas del suelo y se acercó a los dos hombres, se arrodilló y preparando la comida, un mechón azul de su cabello, calló por debajo de la capucha dejándose ver.

- A ver comencemos con usted Okina...-dijo la joven apartandose el mechon nuevamente detrás de la capucha y dandole un poco de arroz a Okina...

Okina comia con gusto, era atendido por una joven, que no sabia si era bella o no pero bastante amable.

- Gracias muchacha...-agradeció Okina, mientras ella le daba un poco de agua.

- No ahi de que Okina-san - dijo ella

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre linda? -preguntó Okina confuso

- Por que tú me diste clases de pequeña...-dijo ella apartándose la capucha de su cabeza...

Okina y Aoshi(aunque no lo demostrara) se sorprendieron ante la belleza de la joven...Ojos miel acompañaban e azul de sus cabellos recogidos en dos coletas altas.

- no te recuerdo...-murmuró tristemente Okina

- Claro que no me recuerdas, yo tenía 12 años en ese tiempo...Ahora tengo 17, soy Mikio, Mikio Harikawa...-sonrió la joven...

Entonces se acercó a Aoshi y haciendo lo mismo que con el anterior, le dio de comer aunque este se negaba un poco...

- Es usted un joven muy orgulloso Shinomori-san...-murmuró sonriendo

- ¿Qué hace usted aqui Harikawa? - pregunto Aoshi

- Hiwa es mi primo...y con el cual me debo casar, por tanto mi clan esta aliado al suyo y no puedo escapar...-dijo dandole agua a aoshi

- Arigatou -agradecio aoshi

- do itashimashite- dijo mikio sonriente

Unos pasos cercanos se escuchaban cerca de la puerta...

- Bueno debo marchar...Haré lo que esté en mi mano para sacarles de aquí se lo prometo...- dijo Mikio

Y con esto cerró la celda y llevandose las bandejas vacías, cerró la puerta de esa habitación machandose rápidamente de allí...

- Mikio...mi pequeña Mikio...- susurró Okina con lágrimas en los ojos- maldito es tu destino mi pequeña...

- Mikio...Harikawa...arigatou...-pensaba aoshi recordando a esa joven pero...de repente aparecio en su mente la pequeña figura de Misao...-Misao-chan...-cerró los ojos...que confundido estaba...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**Ya está...No se como me habrá quedado pero lo intenté jejeje...Ahora espero sus reviews ok? Bueno, atte (Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Catty-chan n.n )


	2. Kyoto Kombat

**Notas de la Autora:**Bueno, estoy demasiado inspirada y como estos días me encuentro mejor con fics de lucha pues...ya estoy actualizando.Este capítulo esta inspirado gracias a la canción del mismo título de esta historia "Kyoto Kombat".Bueno pues con esto me despido, nos vemos abajo!

**-Cap2-Kyoto Kombat-**

Se puede observar una imagen a oscuras, la foto se va aclarando y aparece una niña de unos 12 años,sonriente, cabellos azulados eran amarrados por su cola de caballo,sus ojos miel expresaban vitalidad y mucha alegría.En sus manos dos kodachis eran sujetas y en su espalda colgaba un arco con flechas muy afiladas.Abajo pone...Kyoto,14 de Agosto de 1963.

La foto desaparece y en su lugar aparece Okina abriendo los ojos rápidamente,jadeando y sudando...Lo había estado soñando,la foto de aquella pequeña.

-Okina..-llamó shinomori a su lado aún despierto

- si? -pregunto el viejo

- creo que se como salir de aquí -murmuró para que no le escuchara el guardia que se encontraba durmiendo en una silla al lado de la celda

- y bien? cuéntame -dijo él

Aoshi con un giro de muñecas consiguió llegar hasta sus kodachis y con suavidad rompió la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas, cuando sus manos quedaron libres de ataduras, se desató los pies y se desenganchó de la pared.Ya tocaba el suelo cuando desató a Okina.

-Muy astuto Aoshi-san - sonrió Okina frotandose las manos de lo fuerte que le habían atado las muñecas.

Aoshi se acercó a la puerta de la celda y al ver que estaba cerrada con cerrojo, se acercó cuidadosamente al guardia allí dormido.Las llaves de todas las cárceles estaban en su cinturón y podría quitárselas.

Aoshi cogió su kodachi y con la punta de ella la acercó al llavero intentando que este se deslizara suavemente por su filo y pudiera abrir la puerta.Y así pasó, las llaves cayeron por la kodachi y aoshi consiguió obtenerlas,entonces metió con cuidado todas las llaves posibles para abrir la celda.Ninguna encajaba con el cerrojo de aquella maldita puerta, se maldijo mil veces.Entonces mientras Aoshi seguía intentando abrir la puerta,Okina nervioso,se fijó en el guardia y pudo observar algo brillante en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de aquel hombre, fijó bien su vista, quizás por el paso de los años, no veía tan bien como de joven, pero...si sus ojos no le engañaban, una llave exacta a la cerradura de esa puerta estaba en ese bolsillo.Muy listos los Hiwa...

-Aoshi fíjate en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del guardia -susurró por lo bajo okina

Aoshi hizo lo dicho y lo vio...

- Habrá que cogerlo - dijo

- ¿cómo? -preguntó okina

- Yo os ayudaré...-dijo la joven de antes entrando por la puerta con su capa encima y su capucha puesta.

-Mikio...que...qué haces aqui? -tartamudeó okina nervioso de que les pillaran

- solo venía a sacaros de aquí...-y con esto dicho mikio metió la mano suave y delicadamente por el bolsillo del guarda y sacó la llave, pero cuando iba a sacar la mano el guarda la abrazó como si fuera un peluche y mikio no podia escapar...

- Tomar la llave salir, yo intentaré librarme de este tio-dijo mikio tirandole la llave por debajo de la celda a aoshi

Él la cogió y abrió la celda, por fin los dos salieron, entonces aoshi quitó de los brazos de ese tio a mikio brutalmente.El guardia despertó y antes de avisar o hacer algo aoshi le pegó un puñetazo que le dejó de nuevo en la silla inconsciente

- Gra...gracias..-agradeció mikio sonrojada

- de nada...-dijo secamente aoshi quitándole la ropa al hombre medio muerto

- que hace shinomori-san? -preguntó mikio sin entenderlo

- ahora verás -dijo poniéndose la ropa del guardia encima con la gorra para que no supieran de su rostro...

- pero aoshi-san..-comenzó a decir okina pero aoshi le corto

- Iré en busca de un guarda para así quitarle la ropa y dártela, cuando nosotros dos vayamos como guardas, haremos que acompañamos a harikawa-san a dar una vuelta y asi al estar fuera del castillo huiremos...-planeó aoshi saliendo y pegando un puñetazo a un guardia que paseaba por el pasillo, lo metió dentro de la habitación y le quitó la ropa,dándosela a okina para que se la pusiera,este,hizo caso a sus órdenes y se lo puso con gorra incluida...

- Está bien vayamos -dijo mikio abriendo la puerta y mirando a los lados, nadie venía asique salió de allí con aoshi y okina a su lado disfrazados de guardas y con la gorra tapando sus rostros...

Caminaron por el lugar, nadie se daba cuenta del engaño, Mikio sonreía por dentro , serían grandes samurais pero grandes tontos...

Ya estaban en la puerta principal, Mikio abrió y salieron de allí cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta y cuando ya se encontraban por el bosque y estaban seguros de que no les pasaría nada, salieron corriendo, ya estaban a más de 5 km del castillo.Mikio iba la última y okina y aoshi delante de ella, cuando alguien agarró a mikio del cuello y poniéndole una espada de filo invertido en el cuello la inmovilizó...

- !deja en paz a nuestros amigos! -gritó el hombre que sujetaba a mikio con una voz muy conocida para aoshi y okina, ellos giraron el rostro y una cabeza pelirroja acompañados de demás compañeros es lo que vieron.

La capa y capucha de mikio cayeron al suelo, dejando ver un traje ninja que le quedaba algo ajustado,una falda con una camisa azul claro abierta que se le podía ver el canalillo, y un arco colgaba en su espalda con una bolsa de flechas afiladas...

- Kenshin no la hagas daño es mikio harikawa! -gritó okina asustado de que hicieran daño a la pequeña

- Harikawa-san? - gritó kenshin sorprendido de verla de nuevo...

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora: **Gracias a Arashi y Alexandra por sus reviews, me animaron a continuar e hice caso de algunas recomendaciones, aqui teneis actualización, espero que sea de vuestro agrado...Firmado...

Mikio-chan!


	3. Last Resort

**Notas de la autora: **Venga otro capítulo más! si esque la inspiración me viene cando se le antoja...Ya hice un collage de este fic donde aparecen todos los personajes de esta historia, si alguien por un casual desea verlo, solo tiene que agregarme a mi msn que se encuentra en mi pagina principal.Bueno y con esto digo que me he ambientado en otro video clip de rk xD , en este fic me inspiraré gracias a videos clips o canciones de rk jeje, este se llama como el titulo del cap ( a todos los capis les pondré el titulo de la canción que me inspiró), ahora si al fic...

**-Cap3:Last Resort-**

-Battousai...-murmuró Mikio cuando por fin fue suelta de la katana de su viejo "amigo"

- Mikio-dono cuanto tiempo -dijo sorprendido de verla allí en ese lugar después de tantos años

- ¿os conoceis? -preguntó Kaoru sujetando fuertemente a Kenji el cual veía todo perplejo...

- si...Harikawa-san y yo tuvimos una pequeña coincidencia...-dijo kenshin empezando a relatar el pasado.

_-Flash Back-_

_- Battousai...- dijo una jovencita de unos 14 años con la mirada dorada ,el cabello azul amarrado en su típica coleta de caballo y dos kodachis en mano..._

_El joven vagabundo giro su vista a la niña._

_- ¿Quién eres pequeña? -preguntó kenshin_

_- Soy Harikawa Mikio y tengo 14 años, no soy tan pequeña como parece...-dijo mirando a kenshin con deseos de muerte_

_-Y...¿qué quieres? -preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo_

_- Quiero pelear contra ti -dicho esto Mikio desenfundó sus kodachis_

_-Tú...¿contra mi? -preguntó kenshin asombrado_

_- si! -exclamó Mikio segura de si misma_

_-...Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-se reia kenshin a carcajada limpia _

_- pues yo no le encuentro el chiste - dijo mikio confundida_

_- eres muy pequeña para querer enfrentarte a mi - sonrió el zanahoria_

_- !no soy tan pequeña! - gritó con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña venita en su frente_

_-si tu lo dices...-murmuró suspirando_

_- !que quiero que luches contra mi! - dijo mikio cansada de repetir lo mismo tantas veces_

_- pero...te harás daño...-le murmuró kenshin a la chica_

_- estoy preparada para sufrir en una pelea - susurró ella preparandose con sus kodachis para pelear_

_- bueno si eso quieres...- se cansó kenshin preparando su estilo de lucha _

_Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos, tan solo unos metros los separaban el uno del otro, Kenshin esperaba que la chiquilla atacara, pero Mikio no estaba dispuesta a esperar demasiado y acató lo que tanto anelaba battousai...Comenzó atacando ella..._

_Mikio corría y corría y cuando estaba segura de que le iba a dar con la kodachi en todo el estómago, kenshin consiguió pararla con su katana, haciendola retroceder unos cuantos metros de él..._

_-Ba..ttousai..-tartamudeó al darse cuenta de la fuerza de la que hablaban de él_

_Mikio volvió a atacar, pero esta vez dio un salto he hizo una voltereta en el aire situandose detrás de kenshin , ya iba a estacar las kodachis en su interior, cuando el pelirrojo dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y consiguió pararsela poniendo su kodachi y la katana en el cuello de ella..._

_-¿Todavía deseas pelear? -preguntó el_

_- No me rendiré - amenazó mikio girando sobre si misma y haciendole una zancadilla a kenshin haciendo que este perdiera equilibrio y casi callera al suelo (sin caer por supuesto)_

_Mikio estaba de rodillas en el suelo, jadeaba fuertemente, que paliza la estaba dando en un momento..._

_Entonces recordó el ataque que Okina le enseñó..."Kodachi riu" y quiso ponerlo a prueba.Se colocó sus dos kodachis a cada lado de ella y con el filo apuntando hacia arriba y el mango sujeto hacia abajo por sus manos, miró fijamente a kenshin esperando que este hiciera algo...Pero nada hizo, con su katana en funda y con la mano en el mango listo para su ataque final se preparó para el golpe._

_Mikio despues de muchos minutos quiso pelear, por tanto corrió hacia él y mientras corría,tiró las kodachis al aire y cogiendo cada una con la otra mano hizo una especie de tijera encima suya y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él cerró las tijeras de golpe, es decir, separó las kodachis rápidamente._

_Pero...Kenshin puso su katana entre las dos kodachis para que no dañaran su pecho...increible...Kenshin se giró alrededor de la chica y detrás de ella saltó en el aire y mientras daba una voltereta e hizo el hiten mitsurugi riu...pero lo que kenshin no sabia era que antes de hacer el hiten, mikio habia utilizado una tecnica ninja...multiplicarse en mil mikios.Keshin cerró bien sus ojos y un brillo dorado se formó en ellos y por fin pudiendo intercertar el ki de la verdadera mikio atacó. Pasó un minuto de silencio despues de que las demas figuras de mikio desaparecieran.Mikio miraba a kenshin seria y sin moverse, kenshin no se podía creer que esa niña hubiera aguantado su mas temible ataque.Pero, ante muy asombro de kenshin...él estaba en la razón.Mikio calló al suelo desangrandose del costado,y desmayandose en el suelo, pudo observar como era recogida por Kenshin y se la llevaba a otro lugar._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

- Y la llevé al Aoiya con Okina-sonrió kenshin contento de recordar ese día...

- Si...-murmuró mikio sonriendo...

- Que interesante...podrias enseñarnos tus ataques contra nosotros battousai - dijo una voz masculina dando pequeños aplausos mirando a nuestros amigos, acompañados de cientos de guardas armados

-Koji...-susurró mikio asustada

- hola mikio querida, ya veo de que lado estas - sonrió irónico hiwa

- koji no permitiré que hagas daño a mis amigos - dijo mikio frinciendo el ceño

- oh querida y que vas a hacer? atacarme? jajaja por favor no seas melodramatica! - exclamó koji sonriendo triunfante

- grrrr...- gruñió harikawa

- yo lucharé contra ti - dijo la voz de una chica decidida

Todos giraron el rostro nerviosos ¿Misao?

- jajaja no me hagas reir tu también pequeña - Koji no se lo creia

- que no? probemos...- y con esto misao lanzó sus kunais, las cuales fueron esquicadas por la rapida sakabatou de koji

- no niña, no me ganaras...- koji con un ataque corrió muy rápido dirigiendose a misao y mientras ella le observaba fijamente, koji desapareció a mitad d camino, y apareció detras de ella, sin que misao se pudiera dar cuenta

- !Misao detras tuya! - gritó mikio asustada

Misao giró el rostro y vio a koji apunto de clavarla su katana, por tanto salto haca atras dando una voltereta en el aire y quedar a unos emtros de él.

- No podrás contra mi hiwa...no contra la okashira de los oniwabanshus-amenazó

- claro que podré..y me quedaré con tu clan- sonrio koji corriendo hacia ella con su katana preparada para atacar

Misao paró todas las veces que koji la quiso atacar, pero hubo un momento que se resbalo mientras aguantaba fuertemente la katana de koji on sus kunais, resbaló y...que meno que estaba en un precipicio, koji calló con misao...

- MISAO!- gritó aoshi asustado asomandose con los demas por el precipicio y viendo como koji y misao caian a un rio desembocado...

Aoshi se quiso tirar a por misao, pero Kenshin le paró

-la buscaremos mas tarde, no te tires tu también a ver si vas a salir mal herido y no queremos eso verdad? -dijo kenshin

Aoshi observó el agua...llevaba razón se dio la vuelta y vio a mikio observarle con la mirada apenada

- mikio estas bien? - pregunto confuso

- ehm? a si claro! - dijo mikio cambiando el rostro y sonriendo

-...- aoshi la observó en silencio y todos comenzaron a caminar cuesta abajo en el bosque en busca de misao y koji

Mikio iba la ultima...no se podia estar enamorando de ese hombre...o...o si?

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora:**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado por que me ha costado más que los demas seguirlo...Ahora lo que tengo planeado es que misao y koji pasen un tiempo a solas se conozcan mejor y se enamoren y mikio sienta celos de misao por que aoshi se esta dando cuenta de que ama a misao y bueno cuando aoshi vea que misao se ha enamorado de otro e fije en mikio de una vez...Pero eso todavia no jejeje espero sus reviews eh? y asi continuare antes por que me gusta seguir esta historia y escribirla para ustedes . bueno ciao! Att: Mikio-chan!


End file.
